Max
Max & Ruby is an animated children's television series based on the book series by Rosemary Wells. The series debuted on Treehouse TV in Canada on May 3, 2002, and in the United States, the series premiered on Nick Jr. on October 21, 2002. 'Plot' Max & Ruby is about two rabbits; Max Bunny, a rambunctious and determined three-year-old, and his older sister Ruby Bunny, a patient, goal-oriented, and sometimes restrictive seven-year-old. Episodes Main article: List of Max & Ruby episodes 'Characters' All the characters are bunnies. 'Main' *Max Bunny voiced by Billy Rosemberg in Seasons 1–3, Tyler Stevenson in Seasons 4–5, Gavin MacIver Wright in Season 6-present is three-and-a-half year old bunny. He has white fur and is Ruby's younger brother. Tyler, the first name of Max's seasons 4–5 actor, is also one of Bobby's classmates in the Nick Jr. show The Robert Sedita Show. *Ruby Bunny voiced by, Samantha Morton in Seasons 1–2, Rebecca Peters in Seasons 3–5, Lana Carillo in Seasons 6-present is seven years old. She has white fur and is Max's sister. Rebecca, the first name of Ruby's seasons 3–5 actress, is also Bobby's classmate in the Nick Jr. show The Robert Sedita Show. *Grandma voiced by Kay Hawtrey has gray fur and is the grandmother to Max and Ruby. 'Recurring' *Louise voiced by Julie Lemieux – a friend of Ruby with tan/auburn fur who is Ruby's best friend. She is also 7 years old. *Baby Huffington voiced by Joshua Savage – baby son of Mr. and Mrs. Huffington. *Mrs. Huffington originally voiced by Emily Scott, Seasons 6-present Catherine Disher – Wife of Mr. Huffington and mother of Baby Huffington. *Mr. Huffington voiced by John Torres – Husband to Mrs. Huffington and father of Baby Huffington. *Valerie originally voiced by Alexis Walla, then Loretta Jafelice in seasons 6-present – Friend of Ruby, has brown fur. *Martha voiced by Tabitha St. Germain – Friend of Ruby, has gold fur. *Morris (voiced by Cameron Ansell in earlier seasons, and Nicholas Fry in seasons 6-present) – Louise's 2-year old little brother and a friend of Max. *Roger Piazza (voiced by Robert Hall) – son of Mr. Piazza. He is slightly older than Ruby and Louise, going from nearly 7 and a half to seven and a half. *Aunt Claire and Uncle Nate – Max and Ruby's great aunt and great uncle. *Bunny Scout Leader (voiced by Sarah Adams) – The leader of the Bunny Scouts. *Mr. Piazza (voiced by Jamie Watson) – Mr. Piazza runs the local market in East Bunnyhop and is the father of Roger. *Super Bunny – Max's favourite Super Hero. *Bunny Drew – Ruby's favourite fictional detective who is a homage/parody of Nancy Drew. *Candi (voiced by Carolyn Hennesy) – Owner of the candy shop in East Bunnyhop. *Rosalinda (voiced by Anne Hill) – Owner of a gift shop that sells jewelry and collectibles and a friend of Max and Ruby's grandmother, Mary. *Katie (voiced by Yvonne Craig) – Waitress at the diner in East Bunnyhop. * 'New characters (Season 6/Season 7)' *Max and Ruby's parents: In the first five seasons they only appeared in the background in photographs. They make their first physical appearance in season 6, and subsequently, appear on a regular basis. **Dad aka Mr. Bunny (voiced by Paul Bates) is Grandma's son and Max and Ruby's father. **Mom aka Mrs. Bunny (voiced by Caroly Larson) is Max and Ruby's mother. She and Ruby are close and she trusts Ruby's ability to help out with Max. *Miss Bunty (voiced by Maliaka Bryce) – Max's preschool teacher who first appears in the Season 6 episode, "Max's Preschool". *Winston (voiced by Ethan Tavares) – One of Max's classmates who appears in Season 6. *Lily (voiced by Isabella Leo) – One of Max's classmates who appears in Season 6. *Priya – (voiced by Laabiah Alvi) One of Max's classmates who appears in Season 6. *Mr. Estevez (voiced by Carlos Diaz) – Ruby, Louise, and Valerie's new teacher who first appears in the Season 6 episode Ruby's Teacher. *Antonio (voiced by Emilio Virguez) Is one of the new students in Ruby's class who makes his debut in the Season 7 episode, "Max and Ruby's Bunnyhop Parade." Production Max & Ruby is produced by Nelvana and Treehouse in seasons 1–7, and 9 Story Media Group in seasons 3–5 in Canada, and Silver Lining Productions in seasons 1–3, and Chorion in seasons 4–5 in the United States. A sixth season of the series premiered on September 18, 2016, with a new main voice cast and theme song, and all new episodes being split into two 11 min. segments, rather than the original three 7 minute segment episodes. segments (see episode list for details). A seventh season of the series premiered on August 12, 2018; and again (like Season 6), in Season 7, the episodes were split into two 11 min. segments, rather than the original three 7 minute segment episodes. Controversy In an interview with someone at Nick Jr. that is retired, Wells has said in her defense about Max and Ruby's unseen parents that "we don't see Max and Ruby's parents, because she believes that kids resolve their issues and conflicts differently when they are on their own. The television series gives kids a sense about how these two siblings resolve their conflicts in a humorous and entertaining way." However, in seasons 6-7 the series finally introduced Max and Ruby's parents. Broadcast Max & Ruby debuted on Treehouse TV in Canada on May 3, 2002. The series aired on Nick Jr. in the United States on October 21, 2002. The series reran on Nick Jr. from February 2005 to June 2005, with the 2004-2006 NickJr.com on-screen bug. A British English dub is broadcast on Nick Jr. in the United Kingdom and Ireland. External links *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0367367/ Max and Ruby] on Internet Movie Database *[http://www.tv.com/shows/max-and-ruby/ Max and Ruby] at TV.com *[http://www.bcdb.com/cartoons/Other_Studios/N/Nelvana_Limited/Max_and_Ruby/index.html Max & Ruby] at the Big Cartoon DataBase *[https://www.facebook.com/maxandrubyofficial Max & Ruby] on Facebook *[http://maxandruby.treehousetv.com Max & Ruby] on Treehouse TV *[http://www.nickjr.com/max-and-ruby Max & Ruby] on Nick Jr. Category:Nick Jr. Category:Treehouse TV Category:Nelvana Category:Cartoon Network Category:Discovery Kids Category:Boomerang Category:MiniMini+ Category:Children's television programs